I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to utilizing pilot identifiers to identify access point types.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g. bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
MIMO systems commonly employ multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. The antennas can relate to both base stations and mobile devices, in one example, allowing bi-directional communication between the devices on the wireless network. As mobile devices move throughout service areas, cells utilized for communication by the devices can be reselected between one or more access points (e.g., macrocells, femtocells, etc.). This can occur, for example, where an available access point, or serving cell thereof, can offer a better signal or service than a current access point. The mobile devices can measure parameters related to one or more cells, such as signal quality, service level, etc. and rank the cells according to desirability, which can be based on one or more of the parameters. In one example, the available access point can relate to a home access point for a given mobile device offering desirable billing, coverage, service options, etc. Accordingly, cells utilized for communication can be reselected to the more desirable access point when within a specified range.